gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Coalition's End
Gears of War: Coalition's End is the fourth book in the Gears of War novel series. The novel takes place between Gears of War: Anvil Gate and Gears of War 3, and bridges the gap between the third book and the Gears of War 3 story line. The novel was released on August 2, 2011. Publishers Summary Understand what a world had to do to survive. When the Locust Horde burst from the ground fifteen years ago to slaughter the human population of Sera, mankind began a desperate war against extinction. Now after a decade and a half of bloody fighting, and with billions dead, the survivors—the Gears of the Coalition of Ordered Governments, along with a small band of civilians—have been forced to destroy their own cities and sacrifice their entire civilization to halt the Locust advance. The last-ditch measures have succeeded, but at an enormous cost: the survivors have been reduced to a handful of refugees. Escaping to a haven on the remote island of Vectes, they begin the heartbreaking task of rebuilding their devastated world. For a while, there’s hope... making peace with old enemies, and once again planning for the future. But the short respite is shattered when Vectes comes under siege from an even deadlier force than the Locust— the Lambent, a hideous and constantly mutating life-form that destroys everything in its path. As the Lambent’s relentless assault spreads from the mainland to the island, the refugees finally understand what drove the Locust from their underground warrens and sparked the global war. While Marcus Fenix and the Gears struggle to hold back the invasion, the Coalition faces a stark choice— fight this new enemy to the last human, or flee to the wastelands to take their chances and live like the human pariahs known as the Stranded... even as Coalition chairman Richard Prescott still guards one last, terrible secret about the Locust, the Lambent, and the future of mankind.... Appearances *Alonzo *Rory Andresen *Robb Arden *Damon Baird *Nat Barber *Dan Barrett *Baz *Frederic Benten *William Berenz *Alex Brand *Samantha Byrne *Samuel Byrne *Sheraya Byrne *Clayton Carmine *Chalky *Chuck *Augustus Cole *Crabfat *Dale *Tomas Dalyell *Daniel *Darrel *Daventry *Mrs.Daws *DeMars *Aurelie Dersau *Dickson *Dolland *Howell Edlar *Seb Edlar *Emanu *Enszka *Borusc Eugen *Adam Fenix *Elain Fenix *Marcus Fenix *Alisder Fyne *Gabby *Garyth *Gaynor *Lewis Gavriel *Gill Gettner *Stefan Gradin *Gray *Maryon Hayman *Margaret Hoffman *Victor Hoffman *Ianu *Iasso *Keir Ingram *Iredell *Jake *Philippa Jane *Jerome (firefighter) *Jorgi *Josef (limo driver) *Tai Kaliso *Jim Kilikano *Kenyon *Yanik Laas *Lang *Lester *Lowe *Bryn Macking *Teodor Marisc *Bernadette Mataki *Michael J. Mataki *Neal Mataki *Donneld Mathieson *Tom Mathieu *Quentin Michaelson *Miku *Milos *Mirim *Kevan Mitchell *Mortensen *Hugo Muir *Frank Muller *Ianku Nareci *Nicklos *Lyle Ollivar *Ormond *Lennard Parry *Lewis Gavriel *Richard Prescott *Aleksander Reid *Rena *Rivera *Rosalyn *Drew Rossi *Bardry Salaman *Padrick Salton *Sandru *Benedicto Santiago *Carlos Santiago *Dominic Santiago *Maria Santiago *Sylvia Santiago *Royston Sharle *Shula *Anton Silber *Simon *Mel Sorotki *Jace Stratton *Anya Stroud *Helena Stroud *Bai Tak *Harua Tak *Thomas *J.H. Tillo *Egar Trescu *Ilina Trescu *Miran Trescu *Piotr Trescu *Vincenzo *Natalya Vreland *Dizzy Wallin *Maralin Wallin *Richie Wallin *Lena Wallin *Teresa Wallin *Welson *Leon Whellan *Mrs.Whellan |creatures=*Cat **Sosca *Cow **Rose *Dog **Mac **Moss *Human *Lambent **Lambent Bull **Lambent Cat **Lambent Dog **Lambent Leviathan **Lambent Stalk **Polyp *Locust **Berserker **Boomer **Drone *Ticker |events=*Lambent Invasion **Battle of Grid Echo-Five **Battle of the Emerald Spar Platform **Battle of the Vectes Imulsion Field **Vectes Imulsion Field Incident **Lambent Incursion Southeast of Pelruan **Meadow Skirmish **Second Battle of New Jacinto **Flooding of Pelruan **Stalk Emergence at the Reservoir **Third Battle of New Jacinto *Locust War **Battle of Autrin **Battle of Jasper **Battle of Kaia **Battle of Kinnerlake **Battle of Mattino Junction **Battle of Noroa **Battle of Nordesca **Battle of Oblivion **Battle of Porta Ogari **Destruction of Halvo Bay **Emergence Day **First Battle of Jannermont **Hammer of Dawn Counterattack **Riverside Skirmish **Skirmish in the Live Zone *Pendulum Wars **Battle of Aspho Fields **Battle of Branascu **Battle of Shavad **Siege of Anvil Gate |locations=*Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform *Inagrez **Brabio *Kashkur **Anvegad **Anvegad Plain *Ostri Republic **Aspho Fields **Bonbourg *Republic of Gorasnaya **Branascu *Serano Ocean *Serrogar Peninsula **Cape Aelis **Porta Ogari ***Canopus *South Islands **Galangi ***Mataki Farm ***Port Slaughterhouse **Irohma **Kaia ***Autrin ***Jasper **Noroa ***Lake Station *Tyrus **Andius **Corren **Descano Hill **Halvo Bay **Hanover ***Centennial Bridge ***Cougars Stadium **Hatton **Ilima **Jacinto City ***Jacinto Maximum Security Prison ***Kosoly Barracks ***Wrightman Base **Mattino Junction **New Sherrith **Oblivion Central Squatters' Camp **Port Farrall **Vonner Bay *Vectes **Edlar Farm **Jackson Farm **Merris Farm **Pelruan **Vectes Imulsion Field **Vectes Naval Base ***Admiralty House ***Boathouse 7 |organizations=*Coalition of Ordered Governments **Chairman **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***3rd Ephyrans ***4th Ephyra Light Infantry ***5th Kaian Grenadiers ****Bravo Company (4th Infantry Division) ***25th Sherrith Cavalry ***26th Royal Tyran Infantry ****C Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry ****Kilo Squad ***Andius Fusiliers Regiment ***Delta Squad ***Duke of Tollen's Regiment ***Echo Squad ***Foxtrot-Six ***NCOG Corps of Marines ***Onyx Guard **Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy *Ephyra World Service *IngaRail *Stranded *Union of Independent Republics |vehicles=*Armadillo *Assault Derrick **Rig 314 *Betancourt Star *Centaur *COG Frigate **CNV Timgad *COG Destroyer **CNV Audacious **CNV Fenmont **CNV Fort Andius *Gelen Class Frigate **Nezark *Khimera *King Raven **KR-239 **KR One-Five **KR Eight-Zero *Mammoth *Marlin *Packhorse *Patrol Boat **Amirale Enka *Rat bike *Raven's Nest Class **CNV Sovereign *Trawler **Thrift **Trilliant *Zephyr |technology=*Bolo Grenade *Gnasher Shotgun *Hammerburst Assault Rifle *Hammer of Dawn *JACK (model) **JACK *Lancer Assault Rifle *Longshot Sniper Rifle *Longspear |miscellanea=*A2897 *COG Armor *COG Tag *Gorasini *Gorasini (language) *Governor *Hanover Cougars *Imulsion *Military Ranks *Operation Lifeboat *Pesan *Pesanga *Seasons on Sera *Sharks *Silver Age *Tyran *Tyran (language) }} References Category:Books